Kuroinu Shorts
by CitrusExtrodinaire
Summary: Not for the faint of heart, One-shots of the consequences of the war between the seven shields and evil armies.
1. Chapter 1

The Stalwart Defenders

The fortress of Palentine burned.

Besieged by every conceivable monster and demon the crumbling structure looked less like a fortress than it did a nightmare born straight from the Dark God's fantasies.

Even as nearly thirty armored figures gathered in the courtyard, spears and arrows locked onto the front gate, the iron discipline they displayed seemed more tragic than it did admirable.

Thirty against almost 300 monsters, some of which were notorious for requiring many skilled warriors to fight and kill.

One of those very same creatures promptly smashed aside the barricaded gate, a Minotaur standing four times the size of a man bellowing a war cry-

-that faded into nothing as a devout cry of, _"Goddess of Light, smite the Demon!",_ caused a beam of golden light to blow it's head into a cloud of ashes, the massive body collapsing with a _BOOM_ that shook the ground.

Battle Nuns were worth more than even a platoon of conventional soldiers, situations such as these demonstrating that fact irrefutably.

But the Minotaur's duty had already been carried out, legions of Orcs, Imps and even a single Troll spilling out into the fortresses interior, all of them baying for blood and women.

" _Goddess of Light, bind and confine the Demon!"_

A second shout had the Troll's legs suddenly wrapped in golden chains, the clumsy beast falling forward and crushing a few imps under it's ponderous bulk.

All that was left were the Orcs and Imps. Charging headlong into the defender's phalanx of shields, pauldrons and spears they raised their weapons, bellowed war cries-

-and met steel. The defenders of Palentine were no fresh-faced recruits, country boy farmers picking up a sword for the first time. They had faced the Dark Queen's minions before and knew how to kill them, how to win.

Orcs were incredibly strong, even the weakest and smallest more powerful than a well-trained man. But that strength more often than not came at the expense of thoughts more complex than 'charge', 'fight', 'eat', 'sleep', 'sex'. Spears met unprotected throats, swords and poleaxes swung at more than one angle and shields locked together to dampen the admittedly powerful blows of the Orcs.

Even as the giant beasts bled and died the Imps took advantage of the confusion, grinning and cackling as they crouched low or leaped at the interlocked soldiers, intending to use their size to slip past their guard-

-and they abruptly found themselves perforated by arrows, eight unnervingly accurate bow wielders picking off the creatures.

While Imps were a great deal brighter than Orcs, using their size and dexterity to slash eyeballs, throats, ankles and groins...they were incredibly fragile. A line of bowmen supporting the more static defenders guaranteed Imps that resembled pincushions more than they did anything living.

Within a minute all of the creatures were dead or dying, only a few of the Human defenders sporting serious injuries. At least until there was a loud growl, the sound of breaking chains heralding the Troll's rejoining of the fight as it stood upright, hideous features contorting into a maddened glare-

" _Spirits of Wind, guide my arrow!"_

-that didn't last long as a single, blurred arrow tore through it's eye and out the back of it's skull, bovine puzzlement evident on it's ugly face as it pitched forward, _very_ dead.

There was a brief lull in the fighting as the invaders took stock of their numbers and tried to clear out the Minotaur and Troll's bodies, the defenders quickly bringing their injured to the back lines.

Along with them came a grizzled looking man, an eye-patch adorning his right eye and lopsided grin belying the seriousness of the situation.

"Nice work, Sister Catlia. You did a number on those big ol' bastards out there."

Sister Catlia, a tall women with raven black hair and mismatched eyes of purple and green, a voluptuous figure not entirely covered by her nun's robes, nodded cordially, replying, "Your words are appreciated, captain. But it was the Goddess that allowed me to perform these feats of Magic, if thanks must be given...direct them at her."

The veteran gave a nonchalant nod-having heard this very same line from his fair share of Battle Nuns over the years-before a playful voice spoke up with, "Hey, where's my fervent adoration and thanks, hmm~? I mean I _did_ kill that Troll, right?"

The soldier snorted and amusedly replied, "You're getting paid your weight in gold, Lucetia. Like you need any thanks."

The Elf in question, Lucetia, just giggled at the veteran's teasing tone. She was a willowy beauty of average height and sky-blue eyes, blonde hair tied in a ponytail that came down to her knees and clad in a black bodysuit that accentuated her figure, smallish breasts compensated for by the tightest ass anyone had ever seen and slim-but dexterous-limbs. The only armor she sported were well-worn jade-trimmed boots that came up to her thighs and an archers glove over her right arm, quiver slung across her waist by a forest green sash.

"U-um, Captain? I've finished healing the wounded..."

The three turned around as a young Elf, looking no older than fourteen, jogged towards them with a Healing staff clenched tightly in her hands.

A rare subspecies of Elf, she had blinding white-hair and bright pink eyes, an almost dangerously fragile appearing body with just the slightest hints of womanly features adorning it. Her attire was similar to that of the reborn Goddess Celestine's, white cloth only covering her nipples, groin and ass while black sandals kept her feet protected.

The Captain grinned and clapped her on the shoulder, gratefully saying, "We owe you for that, Telia. Thanks for keeping us on our feet."

The Elf blushed crimson, shuffling her feet and stuttering out, "I-it was no t-trouble whatsoever!"

The moment of levity passed as the soldier suddenly sighed, his expression grave as he said, "Now listen...I want you three to get out of here, hopefully before these ugly Sons of Bitches can think long enough to cut off our escape routes."

There was a moment of silence, none of the women so much as blinking-

-before Sister Catlia looked positively volcanic.

"You expect us to _run?_ And leave you all to your fates?! Captain, I absolutely _refuse-"_

The man peaceably raised his hands, calmly explaining, "You know what those freaks will do to you if they capture you alive. And even putting aside matters of gender, you're a Battle Nun, Forest Ranger and Light Acolyte."

His lopsided grin returned.

"You three are worth far, _far_ more than we are. Go on, we'll distract em' as long as we can."

Sister Catlia faltered, obviously swayed by the argument while Telia looked on the verge of tears. Lucetia sealed the deal by swiftly stepping forward and kissing the Captain on the cheek, a small smile on her face as she sighed.

"Dammit, why do all the good ones have to die so young?"

The Captain laughed, choking out, "Miss, I look thirty years your senior!"

"Jokes on you then, I'm 97 years old!"

Both of their grins faltered slightly, the Elf just bowing her head slightly as she quietly stated, "I'll make sure they arrive at their destination safely, that's a promise."

With that she darted off to prepare the horses, leaving the Nun and younger Elf behind.

Steeling herself Sister Catlia clasped her hands together, voice shaky as she said, "Then I will pray for your souls, Captain. You and your men will not be forgotten, I swear."

"All a soldier can ask for, Sister. Now get going."

With a final, stoic nod the Nun gathered the smaller girl and they both quickly ran, leaving the captain to shake his head in amusement before scratching the cheek where he'd been kissed.

"Huh, never knew older women had a thing for me..."

He shook his head and strode back towards his troops, bellowing, "All right you sorry lot, let's show these babies who the _real_ monsters are!"

* * *

Two horses sped away from Palentine fortress at a blistering pace, obviously attempting to put as much room as possible between them and the surrounding forces of Queen Olga's army.

Sister Catlia and Telia were on one the chargers, the Elf nestled between the other woman's bosom as Lucetia lead the way on her own steed, all three of them casting glances of varying apprehension in their wake, unsure if they had been spotted or not.

"Did we make it?"

The Forest Ranger suddenly scowled, effortlessly leaping upwards and planting her feet on the horse's saddle, a feat of acrobatics even most Elves would be hard pressed to match.

"Not quite. Gargoyle, right above us!"

Unslinging her bow the Elf nocked an arrow, murmured, _"Spirits of Wind, guide my arrow...",_ before letting the arrow fly.

The projectile struck true, the bipedal flyer tumbling out of the air...but not before it had let loose a warning shriek that echoed across the plains, nearly a dozen large silhouettes breaking off from the fortress to begin pursuing them.

Clicking her tongue in agitation the Forest Ranger announced, "Bad news, we've got what looks eleven Hellhounds after us and some sort of humanoid on horseback! We should veer off into the forest, I don't have enough arrows to shoot them all down!"

Sister Catlia frowned, Telia paling in fear as the Nun shouted back, "Would we not be able to outpace them on the plains? These horses are fresh!"

The older Elf just shook her head, replying, "I've had the dubious pleasure of seeing Hellhounds in action before, given time they can run down horses no problem. And we're a _long_ way from home, we'll have a better chance of either slowing them down or losing them entirely in the trees!"

Acquiescing to the Elven mercenaries greater experience the Nun directed her steed to the distant treeline, far off howls echoing across the plains.

* * *

"Well, I think I might have overestimated our chances. Sorry about that, Sister."

Catlia just shook her head, replying, "If they are this adept at tracking us, we would not have fared any better in an open sprint, you made the best choice you could have."

Their sprint into the woods hadn't gone quite as well as they had hoped. In between Lucetia using forest magics to create false trails and confusing illusions, Catlia praying for the Goddess to hide their presence and Telia using her healing magic to cause plants and trees to overgrow and block certain paths...they had really only delayed their pursuers, not stopped them.

Swallowing nervously, Telia asked, "W-what should we do then?"

The two other women were silent for a few seconds-

-before Lucetia gave a wry grin, dryly explaining, "Well, the forest _is_ my home territory after all. I could probably delay and distract them...buy time for you two to maybe get out of here."

Telia felt her eyes widen in shock.

"No! You can't, when they finally get you they'll...they'll..."

The mercenary couldn't help but dry swallow, nonetheless not losing her smile as she sardonically said, "Well, no one lives forever, right? It was fun working with you two, guess I'll be seeing the Captain before too long after all, won't I?"

Before the others could reply she smoothly leapt into the treetops, her horse keeping pace with it's partner as the other two women fought back tears of helpless frustration, speeding onwards as they tried to at least make the most of their comrades sacrifice.

* * *

Lucetia had to wonder what the Hell she was doing. She was a mercenary, not a bloody _hero_. Where did she get off staying behind to fight the approaching army, alone and almost _certainly_ going to die?

Must have been those damn soldiers and the Captain. Spending time with them over the course of three months had made her soft.

...Shit, she would be _lucky_ if she only died. If fate decided to screw her over even more those Hellhounds would be in mating season, probably deciding to impregnate her instead of just maul her. And considering those ugly bastards were almost four times as large as a fairly sized dog, it would be a, well... _tight fit_ seemed a suitably apt way to put it.

Oh well, at least they weren't Orcs. Those grotesque fuckers had enough brains to keep their captives alive for a _long_ time, as well as just enough depravity to get 'creative' in their violations of her gender.

The Hellhounds would no doubt be gentlemen about it in comparison. Just a bit of violent humping, forceful ejaculation and then they'd likely snap her neck, predator instincts causing them to forget that the incubator had to be alive to give birth to pups.

...Sheesh, what a load of pleasant last thoughts she was having…

So instead she drew her bow, knocked an arrow and listened. She had four shots left and had every intention of making them count.

" _Spirits of Wind, guide my arrow..."_

At the Forest Rangers call a slight haze of magically controlled wind surrounded her arrow, her sensitive ears picking up the sounds of...six approaching Hellhounds.

She'd hoped it would have been more-less chasing her two companions that way-but as the Humans liked to say, 'beggars can't be choosers'.

So instead she let out a half-breath and released her first arrow. It zipped off into the trees and less than a second later a loud yelp could be heard, as well as the sound of a heavy body sliding across thick vegetation.

She smirked.

One down, five to go.

Her excellent hearing detected the pack's sudden shift in direction, the Hellhounds baying in renewed ferocity as they charged at her location.

A playful smile adorned her lips as three more arrows swiftly followed the first, each one killing a hound with pinpoint accuracy.

But then she was out of arrows and the pack was upon her, clearing the treeline with bounding leaps.

Each Hellhound was crimson in coloring, with dark eyes and slavering jaws with a thick tail that could break bone.

She leapt to meet them, pausing only long enough to draw a dagger from her quiver. The first Hound barreled directly towards her, maw agape-

-and she expertly rolled in midair, slipping past the beast and rolling across the ground to diffuse her impact, gracefully rising to her feet-

-and throwing herself into a backflip to avoid the second Hounds mindless charge. She couldn't help but cheekily grin as she danced forward, the knife in her hand slamming into the Hellhound's skull with a dull _crunch_. She had always been incredibly lithe and flexible, a fact that had never been lost on the soldiers she worked with.

Seeing them blush and look away as she stretched and contorted her body in ways that shouldn't be possible, her bodysuit accentuating every movement had always made her chuckle.

She was startled out of her thoughts as the dying Hellhound jerked into her, causing her to lose her center of balance for just the briefest of moments-

-and the remaining hound smashed it's tail into her leg, a wet _crack_ signifying a broken bone as the Elf gave a short cry of pain as she collapsed.

The beast pounced and slammed her arms to the ground, fetid breath reaching the elf's nose as drool splattered her face, the beast opening it's mouth wide to take a bite out of her skull.

Aside from the instinctive panic of being on the verge of death...Lucetia was actually rather accepting of her fate. After all, it seemed like she had lucked out and the beast was just going to finish her off quickly.

A hope that was dashed as the beast suddenly stopped, head swiveling towards a far off spot…

And then it picked up the Elf in it's jaws, dragging her by her one good leg as she tried to fight off the sudden bout of fear.

What had caused it to stay it's hand?

* * *

Sister Catlia and Telia fought off another wave of hopelessness as their mounts panicked, veering off course yet again as a wave of howls startled them.

For a while it had seemed like they would escape...until individual Hellhounds had started appearing alongside them, herding their horses further away from the forest's edge no matter how much the two tried to convince them to charge through. Telia had no offensive skills and Sister Catlia had quickly given up trying to hit the agile creatures with her light magic.

Instead they had been forced and herded to one specific spot, the exhausted horses finally stepping into a clearing-

-and the women found their blood running cold at the sight.

Standing calmly before them was a Dread Knight, blackened armor adorned with cruel spikes and skulls of slain comrades, the faceless helm not turned in their direction but nonetheless they _knew_ it was paying attention to them.

While Minotaurs, Trolls and Orcs may be incredibly strong and dangerous...a Dread Knight was far, _far_ worse.

For they could _think_. And theirs was a cruel intelligence, feeding off of and growing more powerful amidst fear, anger and pain. And their martial skill outclassed all but the most talented warriors, their bodies shrugging off all manner of attacks except for a killing blow to the heart.

And below it, held immobile beneath a Hellhound and gagged, her hair now unbound and spilling golden waves across her back, was Lucetia.

Both tried not to let the despair and fear they felt in their hearts show.

 _[How pleasant that you could join us, Elf, Sister. Your companion did quite a number on my pack…]_

Four Hellhounds now surrounded them, not counting the one holding down the Forest Ranger.

And the Dread Knight.

 _[Dismount your steeds, I wish to parlay with you.]_

Lucetia frantically shook her head, eyes wide and pleading as she obviously wanted the two to fight, run...anything other than listen to the creature.

An action that didn't go unnoticed by the foul knight, a grating chuckle escaping it's helm.

 _[Should you take your comrades advice...I guarantee you will_ all _suffer. And you will suffer for a long,_ long _time.]_

Sister Catlia narrowed her eyes.

"And why should we believe you, monster? Who's to say you won't torture us regardless of whether you listen to us or not?"

Another raspy laugh left the knight, it's tone amused as it explained, _[Because should you decide to fight, I will undoubtably lose most of my pack. Granted, you will then be used to breed new pups...but that will take time, time that I could spend better elsewhere. Instead, I propose this exchange.]_

It's pitch-black and serrated broadsword stabbed into the ground.

 _[Debase yourself before me, give yourself over to my whims...and I will_ _provide_ _these two a mercy killing. A swift swing of my sword and they will_ _be_ _free to move on to whatever their beliefs say come after death.]_

…

Sister Catlia didn't know what to do. She had no compunctions about accepting the terms of the Dread Knight's offer-it was what the Goddess would have done, she was sure-but she didn't know if she could _trust_ the monster.

Telia suddenly spoke up, her voice quavering as she said, "S-sister Catlia? I-i-it's ok...don't listen to what that monster says. W-we should fight, they c-can't be trusted!"

A fervent nod from the Forest Ranger seemed to convince the Nun-

-when the Dread Knight gave an admiring _chuckle_.

 _[Despite her apparent youth and timidness, that little Elf has a good head on her shoulders. But I think you don't understand the import of what it is you just said, Elfling…]_

The Hound that had been restraining Lucetia suddenly reared up onto it's hind legs, front paws still restraining the Elf as she settled onto it's lap-

-and a massive, erect phallus suddenly bumped against her womanhood.

Slightly bigger than even an Orcs but with a blunt, cylindrical shape to it the appendage outsized the Elf's loins by a frightening margin, the Forest Ranger unable to stop the sudden whimper of fear that leaked past her gag.

Sister Catlia felt sick, Telia paling so rapidly it was a wonder she hadn't fainted. The Dread Knight hummed at their expressions, one gauntleted hand reaching out to stroke Lucetia's hair.

 _[You elves tend to be fragile things. Humans, Halflings_ especially _, can withstand a great bit of abuse...but a cock of this size, ravaging your insides? Because if you deny my offer, this_ will _be happening to you, I promise you that._ _And then you will be an incubator for it's young, a birthing that will make your initial rape seem heavenly by comparison. Hellhounds are born with sharp teeth and claws, after all..._ _]_

The Knight's glowing eyes seemed to devote every bit of attention they had to Sister Catlia.

 _[Refuse my offer, and the little Elf next to you will suffer the_ _pain_ _of having her maidenhood stripped away in the most agonizing way possible, along with her companion. And I will make you_ watch _.]_

There was a tense silence, the Nun glancing around with her lip bitten between her teeth. Lucetia was trying to put on a brave face...but with something that disgusting poised to rape her, all she could display was terror and resignation. Telia was no better, her earlier conviction not gone...but now beset by abject fright, her legs shaking badly at the Dread Knight's threat.

Her choice was easy.

Disembarking off the horse, taking Telia with her, the Nun calmly announced, "I accept your offer. Do as you will."

 _[A wise choice.]_

A snap of the knight's armored fingers had one of the Hellhounds chase off their horses, the animal's prey instincts causing them to run far, _far_ away.

 _[Approach me, Sister.]_

Doing her best to hide her growing apprehension and nervousness Catlia walked towards the Dread Knight, stopping when she came to be no more than three paces away from it.

In a moment of adrenaline-fueled amusement, she realized that she was actually _taller_ than the armored being, even if not by much.

 _[Turn around.]_

She did so, affording her a peripheral view of Lucetia-now no longer with the monster's phallus placed at her folds, although still in it's grasp-and a full on view of Telia, the young Elf terrified as her hands clutched at her staff with desperate strength.

 _[Kneel.]_

Falling to her knees, hands clasped together in prayer as she prepared herself for the coming debasement, Sister Catlia prayed.

 _[Very well, I shall now carry out the killings.]_

The serrated sword now held firmly in it's grasp the Dread Knight walked over to the restrained Lucetia, Catlia finding herself pushed to the ground by one of the knight's pack.

The Dread Knight cocked the blade over it's shoulder as all three women closed their eyes-

-and a slight _swish_ noise echoed throughout the clearing, three pairs of eyes opening in bewilderment as no one died. Only the gag that had been keeping the Forest Ranger silent fluttered to the ground.

Open malice now coloring it's tone the knight hissed, _[Carry out the execution, my faithful pack…]_

The monster's eye blazed with an unnatural intensity as they bored into Sister Catlia's own mismatched orbs.

 _[Fuck them,_ _my loyal dogs_ _.]_

For one awful moment none of the three could believe what they were hearing-

-and then Telia screamed in fear as she was tackled by one of the hounds, it's enormous cock swaying like some sort of lethal weapon as the beast situated itself so the Elf's tiny ass and cunt were pointed into the air. Lucetia looked as if she was about to shout something and was abruptly silenced, the massive dick slamming up against her tight folds and making her grunt in pain as the movement jostled her broken leg.

Catlia felt her jaw drop in stunned horror before whirling on the Dread Knight as best she could beneath the Hellhound's bulk.

"You lying BASTARD! You said you would-"

 _[What I said, Sister, was that I would offer them a mercy killing. We just so happen to have very different ideas of what mercy is. And I did indeed provide a swing of my sword. It just so happened to undue the Elf's gag rather than her head. And they are most certainly able to move on to whatever life comes after this...but_ after _I am through with all of you.]_

Tears of shame and anger burned in the Nun's eyes, the Dread Knight cackling as it crowed, _[Yes, the negativity flowing from you three is delicious_! _MORE! Rip those two in half, my pack! Make them HOWL!]_

The two Hellhounds forcing themselves upon the two Elves growled in euphoria, redoubling their thrusting with wild abandon.

Lucetia had her eyes shut, teeth gritted as the turgid cock rammed against her vagina with ever increasing force. It was too large to fit in one go, her bodysuit providing just a little bit of extra protection...but slight grinding noise that came from her hips as the Hellhound pounded into her promised that she would soon break.

Telia's eyes were wide open, tears wetting the dirt beneath her as she whimpered, her small body jerking back and forth as the Hellhound tried to force itself into her tiny slit. The growing ache in her lower half suggested that her violation was nigh.

 _[And now...DO IT.]_

With the loudest howls yet the Hellhounds _rammed_ their cocks forward-

-and two screams echoed throughout the trees.

Lucetia was impaled on the panting Hellhound's rod, breath hitching as her closed eyes screwed even tighter.

The invading appendage was _far_ too large for her slim and ethereal body, her vagina spread dangerously wide and a steady trickle of blood leaking down the meat stabbing into her, bodysuit ripped down the seams as the stresses on it tore the fabric apart.

And there was no more than two inches inside her, 16 more to go.

With primal grunts the Hound worked itself deeper inside, the Elf's stomach distending as the beast thrust it's hips over and over again, shoving it's girth into the woman's body despite her pained hisses.

With almost seven inches of pulsating cock embedded in her cunt the Elf dared to hope that that was the end of her torment as the head of the hound's rod battered her cervix-

-and a loud, gagging retch of pain and violation left her throat as the Hellhound _pushed,_ her womb's protection being crushed aside as the full length of the beast's cock raped her entire body. Her skin bulged as the massive tool did horrible damage to her insides, her eyes rolling up in her head as she wasn't able to process the horror that was happening to her.

Telia fared no better, if not worse. If Lucetia was slim, then she was both slim _and_ small.

The cock that had penetrated her at a downward angle was doing unimaginably painful things to her tiny frame, a large bulge distending her flesh as the beast jerked itself back and forth in animalistic motions, the Elf choking and sobbing as drool and bile leaked out of her mouth, painting the ground beneath her.

A violent growl from the Hound pushed it's meat past the little Elf's last line of defense-

-and with a sickened retch Telia lost to the pain and nausea dominating her senses, a stream of vomit leaving her slim frame as her organs were crushed into unnatural positions.

And all Sister Catlia could do was _watch_.

 _[Is this sight arousing you, Sister? Of seeing these beautiful women taken so horrifically and brutally before your very eyes?]_

The Nun's only reply were tears of shame leaking from her mismatched orbs.

 _[Have no fear, then. For you will join them...albeit in a slightly different manner.]_

Catlia suddenly found her neck yanked upwards by the hair due to the Dread Knight's armored hand, her face a feral snarl as she prepared to resist the brute's actions-

-and a lance of fear gripped her heart as she saw the last remaining Hellhound approach her, turgid cock swaying before her like some terrible weapon.

 _[Open wide, Sister...for I am merciful, and I won't have your precious virginity taken from you. You'll be serving my pack with a different hole.]_

Unable to stop her whimper of fear-and completely ashamed of it-she felt the hard, musky flesh smack her in the nose, the Hound giving frustrated grunts as it tried to ram it's rod down her gullet, her mouth shut tight and not giving in the slightest.

 _[Now now, none of that, Sister…]_

Armored claws suddenly pinched her nose shut and throttled her neck, strangling the Nun as her eyes bulged in panic.

For almost a minute the Nun fought, deciding that asphyxiating was a kinder fate than whatever depravity her captors intended...but eventually instincts ran their course, her mouth opening and desperately gasping for air-

-and her throat was immediately assaulted by the Hellhounds monstrous cock, the oversized organ and bitter smell-as well as awful taste-causing her to gag.

But with her airways almost completely blocked off by the dick invading her mouth all that she could do was convulse, hands frantically reaching up to dislodge the monster sullying her-

-and her arms were held steady at her side, the Hellhound that had been keeping her restrained prior making it's presence known as it's packmate gave low-pitched whines of frustration, frantically working it's hips bacl-and-forth in an attempt to slam home it's tool.

Pain began to predominate the Nun's senses, her jaw worked farther and farther apart as tears began to leak out of her eyes...and with a wet _CRACK_ her jaw finally gave, a pained scream emanating in a subdued manner from the Nun as her face broke from the stress.

And even the scream faded to a wet gurgling as the Hellhound raped her throat, an excited bark coming from the monster as it finally succeeded in gaining access to the entirety of the Nun's innards.

Her mismatched eyes rolled up in her head as the pain and lack of oxygen brought her to a stage of semi-consciousness, face a light blue from the bare minimum of air reaching her brain as her throat bulged and deflated in rapid strokes, the Hound ramming itself against the Nun's face with wild abandon.

Gleefully chuckling the Dread Knight glanced around the clearing, reveling in the sight of it's pack raping the presumptuous sluts who had dared defy it.

The taller Elf had bitten her lip so hard it drew blood, tear tracks tracing lines down her face as her bruised and torn cunt trickled crimson down the cock that ravaged her.

The smaller Elf was borderline comatose, her head resting in a pile of bile and spit as her nubile body jostled back and forth, the Hound fucking her relentlessly, uncaring of her plight.

 _[Now, my pack...do as you will and make them brood mothers!]_

Euphoric howls echoed throughout the clearing as the Hellhound's cocks pulsed in unison, the veins and appendages growing even bigger than their already impressive size-

-and they spat out copious amounts of cum, inflating the females they were violating to dangerous degrees.

Lucetia was the only once conscious enough to realize what was happening as the already turgid cock shaping her body swelled up even further, causing new tears to bleed freely in her loins as she audibly screamed, all humor and cheek forgotten as she pleaded, "NO! PLEASE not that, anything but THAT! I'll do anything you want just _please-_ AAAAAAAGGGH!"

The Hound moaned as it pumped semen into the Elf's traumatized womb, her stomach swelling to an impossible dimension as her agonized yell turned into wet gurgling-

-and jizz began pouring out of her mouth and nose, the sheer volume of monster seed too much for her slim body to accommodate. The action continued for almost half a minute, the Elf mercenary spastically twitching and retching as she was made a mother to Hellhounds.

With a pleased grunt the Hound finally removed itself, it's cock dragging out the Elf's innards as her uterus flopped out onto the cum-soaked ground, eyes glazed and unseeing as she finally fell unconscious.

Telia was far too insensate to outside stimuli to react to the beast raping her tiny body and then cumming, her only response quiet gags as semen flowed out of her mouth and nose, just like with Lucetia an Elf's body was too fragile to bear this kind of abuse.

Catlia was also largely ignorant of the trauma visited upon her innards, but with her mouth and nose cut-off by the gargantuan cock in her throat, all of the monster cum had nowhere to go as her stomach was stretched to the max.

Instead, she began to shit out semen.

The Dread Knight chuckled at the scene, his pack pulling themselves out of the women as they flopped uselessly across the cum-slicked dirt, the Nun's jaw hanging loosely as monster cum flowed out of it.

 _[Well done, my hunting dogs...come, drag them with us._ _We have a group to repopulate.]_

Obeying their master's commands the dogs picked up the bloated girls in their jaws and padded away, the Dread Knight leading their path.

It was the first day of utter Hell for the three defenders of Palentine fortress.


	2. Chapter 2

The Knight and the Pit

Hell was a rather aptly named place to die, in Faeluta's opinion.

 _The_ prison of Olga Discordia's growing forces. _The_ pit that made every stalwart soldier's heart dance with dread. _The_ hole in the Earth where none who entered exited.

 _The_ place where fair maidens are treated as playthings, sport for the insane, gibbering hordes of the encroaching darkness.

"KEEP MOVIN'. QUEEN IS WAITIN' FOR YEH, CAN KEEP ER' WAITIN', EH?"

Thebrutish, booming words coincided with a shove that almost sent Faeluta sprawling onto the ground...but with a warrior's grace she righted herself, despite the manacles keeping her arms and hands bound and her Magic restrained.

Instead she shot the Orc 'escorting' her a contemptuous look, even if the beast _was_ more verbose and 'well-spoken' than most of it's other brethren.

The monster seemed to take no notice of her glare, instead drooling as it's beady eyes roamed over her body and it's thick tongue darted out to lick it's lips, the filthy animal yanking on the chain kept securely in it's grasp, dragging Faeluta closer to it's crotch where it's erect cock could brush up against her spine.

The Elf had to restrain a sigh as the beast did so.

Three days in Hell and while she had yet to be defiled, this sort of treatment was demeaning in it's own right…

She supposed she should count herself as lucky, in that regard. Prior to her capture she had been known as Steel Wind Faeluta, favored warrior of the Light Goddess Celestine alongside Claduia Levantine.

Rather on the short side, the Elf was nonetheless an imposing presence, on account of her odd looks.

Silver hair the same color as steel, with crimson eyes the shade of blood alongside her pointed ears had led some on both the enemies side and her own to wonder if she was a Vampire, a monster of myth and legend.

She certainly had the body to be one of those night seductresses. Firm, modestly-sized breasts atop a lithe body and tight ass, arms and legs that looked so fragile yet could wield a sword with ease, as many on both sides of the conflict could attest to.

Indeed, she truly was 'lucky'. The typical practice of Discordia's monsters that had captured warriors responsible for the death of many of their kin was to torture them to death...or in the case of the females, rape them to death.

Although she had heard a few disquieting rumors that a few truly unfortunate men had suffered fates similar to the women…

She had fully expected a soldier like her to be tossed into a breeding den of the foul beasts the moment she had lost. Instead she had spent three days in a plain cell, stark naked and forced to listen to the screams and pleas of Hell's other inmates, the guttural shouts and hoots of the monsters of Discordia's army having their way with the captives.

Only now had she been led out of her cell by the unusually verbose Orc.

"WE DER' NOW. MAKE GOOD SHOW, EH? I WATCH AND ENJOY, HEH!"

Before she could even ask what the dull creature meant she felt the manacle around her neck snap loose, same for the Magic-restraining cuffs, and was unceremoniously shoved through a large door that shut itself behind her with a loud _BOOM!_

Picking herself up off the ground with great dignity the Elf surveyed the room she now found herself in...and felt her previously restrained nervousness flare up slightly.

Raised walls that topped five meters created a large bowl, four gates spaced evenly around it the only potential entrances or exits...and a deafening cheer that assaulted her sensitive ears, coinciding with several torches being lit around the room in a showy display.

Hundreds-if not _thousands_ -of Discordia's monsters lined the tiered walls, all of them ravening beasts that drooled and frothed in celebratory manners as they hurled suggestions and insults at her, their taunts blending into a white noise that would have caused her to go weak in the knees had she not been made of sterner stuff.

Rather, her gaze was drawn by two figures that stood atop a raised dais separate from the other gathered monsters.

Olga Discordia and her favored servant, Chloe. Both Dark Elves obviously here to taunt her...

Rising from her throne and calmly strolling forward, erotic body on display in skimpy clothing, Discordia raised a hand for silence and was heeded almost immediately.

"My loyal minions, before us stands a particularly troublesome opponent, one who has given us no shortage of grief and slain many of our brethren."

Her eyes narrowed as they locked onto the dispassionate Elf standing strong in the pit below.

" _Steel Wind Faeluta._ A peerless warrior that had almost no equal, who is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of our kin...and no doubt lead others into slaughtering tens of thousands. I ask of you, my loyal servants! _WHAT SHALL HER PUNISHMENT BE?!"_

Faeluta would give the Dark Queen credit...she certainly knew how to whip up her followers into a frenzy.

At once the crowd _roared_ , an intelligible cacophony of noise that had no meaning.

But in under a minute a theme, a _chant_ , began to surface.

"GROND, GROND, _GROND, GROND!"_

The slightest traces of fear now began to settle in Faeluta's stomach, the deafening chant awakening her primal instinct to run and hide.

" **GROND, GROND,** _ **GROND!"**_

With a final, echoing shout Olga raised her hand once more, both her and her servant smirking as she announced, "Very well...we shall give this _Hero_ to Grond. Open the gates!"

At her command a terrific grinding noise began, one of the far off gates ponderously rising on rusty hinges as the crowd roared it's approval.

Once the door completed it's journey the gathered monsters fell deathly silent, no one so much as breathing-

 _Thud._

Faeluta nervously swallowed.

 _Thud._

Naked, with no weapons other than her Magic all the Elven warrior could do was crouch in readiness to fight for her life-

 _THUD._

...Her resolve nearly faltered right then and there as _something_ passed through the gate.

3.5 meters tall, a vaguely humanoid body that was densely packed with muscle, albeit it's skin was an obsidian color. Clawed hands and feet smoothly flexed in silent motions, it's motions eerily controlled and liquid.

The head was the most unnerving.

Shaped much like a human's, the only obviously different features were the two horns sprouting from it's hairless skull, glowing pupil-less orange eyes and fanged maw.

Faeluta couldn't help but flinch as she caught a glimpse of the massive tool hanging freely from the creature's groin. Even flaccid it was unnaturally large, were it to become fully engorged she had no doubt it would end up just as thick as her thigh.

Her attention was drawn back to Discordia as she snapped her fingers, 'Grond' obediently turning to face the Dark Elf Queen.

A cruel smirk adorning her beautiful features the woman announced, "Consider yourself honored, Steel Wind. Grond is an unusual being with no known kin...thus, you shall be given to him as a child-bearer. No doubt the offspring of such a magnificent specimen and mighty warrior such as yourself will be a significant boon to my army."

The nude Elf swallowed, the taste in her mouth bitter. Of _course_ this was to be her fate…

"Oh, and do try to put a good fight, will you? I have tried many times in the past to give Grond a mate but he is quite particular about them, always attempting to fight them before choosing. Thus far, he has not picked a proper mate. Grond?"

The silent monster gave no more sign of listening than to fractionally incline it's head.

With an imperious gesture Olga ordered, " _Mate with her."_

With a rattling hiss like an oversized snake Grond finally turned back towards it's opponent, striding towards her with purposeful steps.

Setting aside her nausea Faeluta focused, drawing her Magic forth and surrounding her body in a silvery-white aura. While she may have lacked a weapon, her Magic would afford her great speed and strength, perhaps enough to carry the day.

She settled onto the balls of her feet-

-and almost died right then and there, Grond leaping forward with a speed and grace that belied it's size, Faeluta only narrowly escaping the beast's charge by rolling to the side.

The onlookers cheered, a swell of noise and stamping feet drowning out even the beating of her own heart.

Grond smoothly spun to face her, malevolent gaze still calm and collected, once more stalking her with sure footing as the Elf replied in kind, backpedalling and keeping a set distance between them with rapid steps.

She wasn't entirely sure how to go about defeating this beast. She doubted she would be able to beat it in a contest of strength, and it didn't seem anything approaching mindless...she would have to catch it by surprise then.

For almost a minute the monster relentlessly but assuredly stalked her, neither fighter making a different move…

Until Grond, with a guttural _chuckle_ of all things, opened it's fanged maw slightly, letting a tongue that was more coiled muscle than it was a sensory organ unfurl from it's jaw.

And it kept _going_. The monsters throat pulsed in steady time, each pulse letting more dripping flesh escape the monster's mouth until there was nearly five meters of freely twisting organ dancing through the air in graceful arcs.

Faeluta narrowed her eyes, unsure of what to expect from the beast's display-

-and once again her warrior instincts barely saved her, the tongue snapping forward with enough force to chip stone, a blow that would have been damaging for sure had it connected.

And yet it gave her an idea.

The beast's tongue snapped forth several more times-

-and with unnerving accuracy Faeluta reached out, _grabbing_ the striking appendage with a sure hand and letting it reel her in towards Grond, the demon too shocked by her sudden action to act.

It payed for it's indecision as Faeluta landed a powerful kick to it's skull, flattening the beast despite it's impressive bulk-

-and with a harsh cry the Elf landed on it's back, bringing her fists down on it's neck with a vicious hammer blow, cratering the stone around the downed beast and silencing the crowd as she leapt back, ignoring the bruising on her arms the last attack had left.

For a moment all was silent, the warrior Elf smirking as she reveled in a victory well earned-

-and with a light growl Grond pushed itself out of the crushed floor, shaking it's head and smoothly regaining it's feet, shocking the Elf.

That blow would have killed a _Troll_. How could it brush off the strike so _easily?_

And as it turned around to once again face her she couldn't hold back a nervous swallow, the crowd roaring their approval.

...Grond merely _smiled_ at her, reached down with it's hand-

-and started pumping it's cock with smooth jerks.

So caught off guard by the motion Faeluta could do nothing but stare, surprised to such an extent she wasn't even offended.

But then reality hit and she felt her face pale, the massive organ steadily growing in size as Grond gave low, pleased growls, steaming precum flowing from the penis' tip.

The crowd's roars effortlessly turned to jeers and playful advice, as well as lustful howls.

Well wasn't it _her_ lucky day? Apparently she had impressed the foul creature…

Her already shaken nerves took another hit as with a soft _squelch_ noise ten tentacle-like appendages ripped themselves free from the beast's back, each one a good seven meters long and glistening with dripping liquid.

Grond _grinned_...and leapt forward.

It wasn't much of a contest after that.

Unable to defend from the tongue _and_ tentacles Faeluta could only bat aside a few of the striking appendages-

-and she promptly found her legs yanked out from underneath her, a pair of tentacles sneaking behind her when her attention had been elsewhere.

She reached down with her arms to rip off the restraining pieces of flesh-

-and couldn't as Grond ensnared her arms with it's own, the Elf wincing as the monster's grip was both brutal and unyielding, yanking her limbs wide as it hoisted her into the air.

She thrashed as best she could but met with little success as another pair of tentacles restrained her legs, forcing them just as wide as her arms, exposing her sex to the world.

She tried not to panic...and failed as she was wheeled around in mid-air so that she was facing the Dark Queen's throne, her back to Grond.

"Well well _well_...it seems he's taken a liking to you, Steel Wind...do try to survive the mating process, would you?"

Faeluta bared her teeth and was about to bitingly reply-

 _SMACK!_

-and instead yelped as something stung her ass, _hard_.

She twisted her head around with wild abandon, bewildered as to what had hit her...and instantly felt an angry flush suffuse her face with heat.

The perverted monster had _spanked_ her with it's _tongue_ , leaving an angry red welt across the pale, taut flesh.

Jeering laughter filled the auditorium as a second strike caused her to give a short shriek of pain, Chloe smirking and loudly suggesting, "Oh? It looks like Grond has decided that the Steel Wind has been a naughty girl, deserving of punishment~!"

Faeluta grit her teeth and locked a whimper behind them as the beast struck her once more, resolving not to give the gathered host the pleasure of seeing her in pain.

The minutes wore on, brutal strikes gradually transforming her ass and back into a mass of red welts and bits of broken, bleeding skin.

When no more hits seemed to be coming the Elf gave out a quiet sob of relief, a single tear leaking from her eyelid as she fought back the agony of the whipping.

A tear that was suddenly the least of her worries as that very same tongue poked her in the ass, teasing the edges of her anus and causing her eyes to widen.

"No, wait, you can't just-"

Her plea went unheeded as Grond _rammed_ it's mouth muscle into her butt, the Elf giving an agonized cry at the sudden violation of her rectum by such a thick muscle, the unnatural action causing burning and itching like nothing she had ever experienced.

And it kept _going_. She could _feel_ the invading tool spreading apart her insides as it wound it's way further and further-

-and her thoughts screeched to a halt as a wave of such intense nausea hit her that she immediately gagged, looking downwards with unthinking fear-

-and a frightened sob left her as he she could _see_ the tongue winding around in her intestines, slowly bulging her stomach outwards as more and more of the flesh worked it's way inside…

She had to look away, retching in response to a particularly queasy movement and now tears were freely leaving her eyes.

She lost track of time, only waves of varying sickness marking time as bile continuously rose in her throat-

-and abruptly something _else_ took up residency there, winding upwards like a snake…

Faeluta whimpered and immediately shut her mouth, some misplaced sense of dignity keeping her from letting the beasts tongue fully escape her body in such a humiliating manner-

-and she failed, instinctively opening her mouth to vomit and in a spray of saliva Grond's tongue left her throat, waving about in a hideous parody as all the Elf could do was give off sickened little whimpers.

The crowd _loved it_.

A satisfied smile on it's face Grond slowly retracted it's tongue, an exacting and gradual process that slowly deflated the Elf's stomach and finally exited her asshole, the woman quietly sobbing as she felt her anus gape wide, cold air flowing up the hole as her rectum spastically twitched, unused to being pried open for so long.

She was afforded no opportunity to rest as Grond gave a low, humming growl...and she abruptly felt something wet and hard place itself against her womanhood.

Shaking in terror she forced herself to look down-

-and found one of Grond's tentacles, the appendage slightly less thick than her wrist, poised at the entrance to her chamber.

"Y-you've already done so much... _please_ don't do this! I-I'll do anything you want just-just not _this-"_

Her plea went unheard or unappreciated as she felt a jolt of crushing pressure, the tentacle trying to force itself into her virgin walls and forcing her to grit her teeth-

-and cried out anyway as her pussy _burned_ , a tearing and itching pain completely foreign to her setting the Elf's loins ablaze as the tentacle forced itself inside her body with powerful strokes.

She hadn't been wet in the slightest and the sensation of dry flesh being forced aside by powerful thrusts, of her sensitive walls tearing and chaffing brought tears to the elf's crimson eyes, arms and legs straining futilely against her restraints.

Her pain only worsened as a _second_ phallus placed itself at her abused and dripping anus and before she could even beg for the monster to stop it pushed past her meager resistance, Faeluta screaming as the thick appendage ravaged her body to the insane laughter of her tormentors.

Her beautiful body was bouncing with every lustful push of the tentacles, blood freely dripping down her thighs from her ravaged cunt and down her back from the tongue-lashings she had suffered earlier.

Even her swaying breasts weren't spared, Grond's tongue winding around the firm globes of flesh and _squeezing_ them, rough muscle dragging across erect nipples as the Elf's tits deformed from the pressure being applied.

And then a second tentacle lined itself up at her dripping entrance, already sopping wet due to the tentacles discharge and blood...and a keening wail escaped Faeluta's throat as the second phallus forced itself inside, punishing her vagina and spreading it so wide she felt like she was going to tear in two, her cervix being relentlessly pounded by the pistoning cocks.

She was barely conscious enough to notice the second cock probe the entrance to her ass, only a fearful sob leaving her as she knew there would be no mercy-

-a despairing wail left the Elf's mouth as her anus _burned_ , the second phallus joining the first in ruining her body with powerful movements, the friction and stress enough to begin opening up slight tears in her butt's tissues and allowing yet another trickle of blood to drip to the ground below.

For a few minutes there was naught but the sound of violently slapping flesh and Faeluta's broken whimpers, her sexy form so thoroughly violated that she was reduced to little more than an animal, crying and begging for mercy.

A mercy that wasn't coming.

With a feral growl Grond seemed to have enough, it's tentacle-cocks ripping themselves from the Elf's body and causing her to scream in shocked pain, her cunt and rectum dripping with blood and discharge as she harshly gasped for air.

Was...was it over? How much more could it take from her? There was nothing-

 _SMACK_

-left…

Gazing down in mindless horror Faeluta could only stare at the turgid, twitching cock that had just sprung upwards into her loins, smacking them with an uncomfortable amount of force.

She had been unfortunately correct when she suspected the cock would be as big as her thigh when fully erect.

"No...no, no, _no!"_

The tentacles restraining her legs unwound themselves, Grond's impossibly strong grip replacing them instead and causing her bones to dangerously creak, leaving her upper body to sway back-and-forth as it would.

"NO NO NO NO _NO!"_

Her frenzied pleas summarily ignored Grond lined up it's cock with her battered entrance, planted it's feet-

-and _pushed_.

"GGRRK?!"

Faeluta's mind went blank, brain unable to comprehend the levels of pain and desecration it was undergoing.

Her hips were forced wide, pelvis shattering as the invading cock pounded into her, already bruised and bleeding vagina being forced to unimaginably wide proportions...and Grond had only worked in 4 or so inches of it's 2 foot length.

Her flesh began to stretch, straining to accommodate the massive girth inside of it...and with a final huff of exertion Grond reached the Elf's cervix, halting it's advance.

The cessation of movement unfortunately allowed Faeluta to come back to something resembling consciousness, teeth gritted and tears freely leaking from her eyes as her body only felt pain and violation, a harsh cry of agony escaping her as Grond pulled out of her cunt-

-and with a sharp yank of her legs, _rammed_ it's cock into her, destroying and crushing her cervix and forcing it's entire length into her body in one go, carving it's shape into her stomach and chest with a hideous bulge.

Faeluta could do nothing but retch, clear fluid expelled from her mouth in a violent spray as her organs were crushed, deformed and relocated.

Her body went limp, functions shutting down as the pain was too great, Grond panting in arousal...and it began to use her body like a cock-sleeve, a plaything for it's oversized tool.

Dragging her legs up and down, coinciding with thrusts of it's hips the beast gouged out the Elf's innards into a receptacle for it's cock, blood freely flowing down it's length as the crowd roared in glee, admiring the way her body was desecrated, her breasts bounced wildly with each thrust and the shimmering wave of her hair as the head it was attached too rolled limply.

After no more than a few minutes of violent thrusting Grond let loose a primal howl, it's cock pulsating and expanding Faeluta's stomach at an alarming pace-

-at least until thick streams of semen began pouring out of the Elf's mouth, nose and anus, her exits frantically trying to keep up with the load and only barely managing.

With a gleeful laugh Olga Discordia shouted, "Behold, my minions! The greatest warrior the Seven Shields has to offer!"

The answering roar of derision was lost on Faeluta, the Elf completely insensate after her violent rape.

And with a twitch of it's mighty cock, Grond once more thrust into the hapless woman, jostling her body back and forth like a demented sex toy.

Her time in Hell was just beginning.

* * *

 **Next Time:**

 **The Fox Priestesses**


	3. Chapter 3

The Fox Priestess

The Shrine of Yasan had largely escaped the war between the Seven Shields Alliance and the Dark Queen's armies, it being in both an isolated location, having an extraordinarily powerful Magic Barrier protecting it and not having much in the way of a population.

In fact, there was only one who watched over the location at all.

The Halfling Fox maiden Yana, devotee of the God Yasan who once stood with the Goddess of Light against the Goddess of Dark.

Hers was a quiet and devoted life, aiding and housing pilgrims that visited her Goddesses place of worship and maintaining the Shrine itself.

Even the war did little to change her routine, aside from perhaps fewer travelers entering her halls.

…

All of that was soon to cease, as an old enemy approached her place of dwelling.

* * *

Aeshma, much like Yasan, had been an ally of the Goddess of Dark. While that particular conflict hadn't been decided in any decisive manner, during the battle that spanned countless years Aeshma had grown... _infatuated_ with the Goddess Yasan.

Golden hair that flowed like molten silk, priestly robes that did nothing to hide her buxom figure, nine swaying tails of white-tipped fur, regal fox ears and bright emerald eyes...she had been _breathtaking_.

It was that same infatuation that had led Aeshma to his defeat and subsequent banishment by the Goddess, consigned to a sleep that lasted for hundreds upon hundreds of years…

But with the Light Goddesses waning power as well as the rise of the Dark Queen's own...his prison had weakened, had _broken_.

Aeshma once again walked free upon the land.

And he had an old romantic interest to conquer…

* * *

Yana had just settled down for the night, her pilgrims seen to and rituals completed. The fox-priestess slowly disrobed, revealing a form that would have entranced any living being, leaving her clad only in pure-white leggings with red trim that went to her upper thighs.

She had the flawless, nubile beauty of a young girl, appearing not a day over twelve with pale-blonde hair and sky-blue eyes, five tails swaying behind her and a surprisingly generous chest atop a lithe body, her ass tight and rounded.

Even as the fox-girl bent over to remove her leggings, revealing her hairless, virgin pussy to the world...she instantly stiffened as there was a knock on the sliding door to her quarters.

Heaving a sigh Yana quietly padded to the door, politely asking, "Who calls for me?"

An equally quiet and polite voice answered, "My apologies, Priestess...but I have just arrived after many days of travel. May I trouble you for a bowl of water to wash away the grime of the road?"

Relieved that the request was so simple Yana uttered a short prayer, filling up one of the spare basins in their room with warm water created with nothing but Magic, deactivating the wards that protected their home and passing the bowel through a crack she opened in the door-

-and gave a startled yelp as warm, sticky muscle suddenly latched onto her arms and legs, hoisting her into the air before she could fight back.

"Who-"

Yana began to chant a prayer in order to free herself-

-and was cut off as some sort of writhing appendage wrapped around her throat, silencing her with a choked cough.

The girl was forced into the air, tentacle-like appendages restraining her as she stared in horror at the figure that idly strolled through the now askew door.

Tall and muscular, possessing ebony skin that seemed to drink in the night itself. Eyes of shocking white, only a single red pupil set in the middle of the milky sclera to gaze at the captured Priestess with unmitigated lust. Long, dark hair that fell down it's nude form to pool around his ankles.

Aeshma incarnate.

 _ **|Good evening to you, my dearest Yasan...it has been many a century since we last met...|**_

Yana only increased her struggling, flashing her teeth at the dark god and growling, "You...how did you escape my Goddesses prison?"

Appearing briefly confused at the statement Aeshma muttered,

 **|Your** ** _Goddess? But how are you not...Yasan...|_**

Comprehension dawned on the insane God's features, an ugly sneer peeling it's lips upwards.

 _ **|Ah, I see...you are just an imitation, not Yasan herself. I have no interest in you, Halfling. Tell me, where is Yasan?|**_

Yana managed to compose herself, spitting at Aeshma and sharply retorting, "You'll get no answers from _me_ , Dark One. My Goddesses secret is one that will remain unknown to you!"

Aeshma was silent for a time, unnatural eyes raking over the fox-girls form...until a cruel smirk appeared on it's features.

 _ **|Very well, if you will not tell me...then I will merely force the answer from you!|**_

Yana struggled even more but her resistance quickly waned, the tentacle wrapped around her throat constricting and constricting until blackness claimed her.

* * *

The Halfing awoke to darkness.

Faded, twisting pools of muted color swirled around her as she abruptly bolted upright-

-and winced as she realized her legs and arms were tightly bound, wrapped in pulsating flesh even as her back rested against some kind of wet surface.

Where was she?

 _ **|Ahh, so you are awake, Halfling.|**_

Swallowing her fear the girl bravely asked, "And what of it, Dark One?"

 _ **|Well obviously I was becoming bored of waiting. And I find myself rather...pent up, after years upon years upon years of slumber.|**_

"How sad for you", was the Priestesses dry reply.

 _ **|For me? Hardly. After all, I now have such an outlet, a reward for my imprisonment.|**_

The Hallfing was about to offer a scathing retort-

-when shadowy, dripping appendages appeared out of the ether, twisting sinuously towards the young girl.

 _ **|Let's see how long your sanity lasts, shall we?|**_

Yana frantically squirmed and fought but she was held steadfast, unable to so much as move a millimeter as the disgusting appendages slowly began to slither across her pure body, leaving glistening trails of warm liquid that caused the girl to shiver in disgust.

 _ **|Hmph. This is no child's body...|**_

Two of the tentacles suddenly split apart, gaping maws making odd sucking noises as they wound their way to her plentiful bust-

-and latched on with sudden _pops_ , Yana giving a short yelp of shock at the motion.

The suction-tentacles began to slowly pump and pull, her breasts deforming and stretching at their ministrations while the fox-girl tried to hide her pleasure at the action, not wanting to give the Dark God the pleasure of seeing her enjoy the unfamiliar sensations.

 _ **|Oh, how impolite of me...I didn't properly prepare you.|**_

One of the tentacles suddenly sprouted a phallic tip, glowing juice leaking from it's tip as it idly lowered itself right above the girls mouth-

-where it darted forward, finding it's way down her throat as the tentacles assaulting her tits gave a particularly violent twist.

The girl let out a panicked 'Mmf!' at the intrusion, frantically biting down on the length of meat that was gagging her...and almost passed out as a wave of _fire_ poured down her gullet.

It...it was so _hot!_ She felt like every nerve on her body had been set ablaze, the warmth traveling to every inch of her skin and leaving no corner untouched. And, to her everlasting shame, she felt herself become wet. Yana was familiar with what arousal entailed-Halflings were particularly promiscuous creatures-but she had never felt herself become so horny so quickly!

Grunts of defiance became longing moans, her attempts to bite the tentacle shoved down her throat instead turned into slight head bobs as she tried to work the meat further into her mouth and her shivers of disgust at the slimy tracks across her body transformed into undulations of longing.

A whimper of displeasure left the girl as the cock pumping it's burning fire into her stomach slowly withdrew, glistening and shining liquid dribbling down her chin.

 _ **|Well, Priestess? How do you feel?|**_

Only short gasps left the girl's throat as the appendages binding her slithered away, allowing her to curl into a ball and moan erotically, fingers instinctively traveling to her naked and dripping pussy.

 _ **|Heh, all you devout types are the same. Given the slightest taste of carnal pleasure and you lose your minds.|**_

A distant voice in Yana's mind was telling her that this was _wrong_...but her body had other plans, namely fucking herself into oblivion.

A plan that was put on hold as the tentacles again returned, pulling her arms away from her burning loins as she hissed in displeasure and frustration.

 _ **|Allow me.|**_

Voice laden with perverse excitement Aeshma's body slowly manifested from the darkness, approaching the panting Priestess with deliberate steps.

"P-please...fuck me..."

The girls desperate plea caused the Dark God to chuckle, stopping short of the Halfling and letting his massive cock sway gently in front of the restrained Priestess, her eyes following it's movements with hazy focus.

 _ **|I will...but only if you return the favor.|**_

Uncomplicated joy lit up the Halfling's face as she darted forward-

-and was yanked back by the tentacles, a cry of frustration leaking past her lips.

 _ **|Ahh ahh ahh~! Priestess, who is your Master?|**_

"You are, Lord Aeshma!"

The reply was immediate and unthinking.

 _ **|Good. And what is it you want your Master to do?|**_

"Please, Master...fuck me as hard as you can, until I can't think straight, until I'm nothing but a devout follower of your cock!"

A sadistic laugh came from the Dark God.

 _ **|You're devotion is appreciated, Halfling...and it**_ **will** ** _be rewarded!|_**

Yana abruptly found the massive, pulsating meat that smelled of her new Master shoved into her face, instinct and need guiding her next actions.

With throaty moans the fox-girl swirled her svelte tongue around the tip of Aeshma's dick, coating the bulbous head with a generous amount of glistening saliva, the Dark God humming as she did so. Swift licks and soft kisses rained upon the slight opening in Aesham's tool, the God remarking,

 _ **|You are quite skilled at this, Priestess~...have you perhaps practiced on followers before?|**_

"No, Master...only you, it'll _only_ be you~!"

Her tails rapidly swayed behind her, undulating waves of fur and muscle as the girl reveled in her newfound purpose.

 _ **|Then allow me to be the first to enter that lovely mouth of yours...open wide, Priestess.|**_

Yana did as instructed, her small hole gaping wide as Aeshama slowly pushed his overwhelming dick into the pocket of warmth and wetness. Inexorably Aeshma forced his cock farther and farther...until Yana could handle no more, her jaw stretched to the limit as she could accommodate no more than a few centimeters of the turgid meat.

At least until the Dark God grabbed the back of her head, steadied his arms-

-and with an audible _CRACK_ Yana's jaw was forced beyond it's capacity, a muffled moan of pain escaping the girl as she swallowed the God's dick.

 _ **|Excellent effort, my adorable little slut...allow me to reward you yet again.|**_

A brush of the God's hand and a midnight seal imprinted itself on the Halfling's forehead, a twisting skein of energy that briefly flared with power-

-and the Priestess _screamed_ , her body bucking and twisting as her pussy shot out a spray of clear liquid, her eyes wide and hazy.

 _ **|Your pain will become pleasure...the ultimate gift of the Dark God!|**_

With a roar the shadowy figure began thrusting it's hips in earnest, reveling in the way it's dick bent and penetrated it's newest slaves mouth, desperate gurgles and gags issuing from Yana's abused throat, her face gradually turning blue as her Master's cock allowed no room for something as unimportant as air.

She _loved_ it.

Her young body was in the constant throes of orgasm, twisting and spasming as her beloved God took her mouth for his own pleasure.

A final grunt escaped Aeshma's mouth, burning jizz spurting from his cock in powerful gushes, racing down Yana's esophagus and filling her stomach, all while her breasts heaved with desperate attempts to swallow every drop of her Master's cum.

Breath billowing from him like a great beast Aeshma extracted his cock from his slave's gullet, the Priestess taking a massive gulp of air even as her Master's Magic repaired her jaw to it's pristine form.

 _ **|Excellent work, my perfect little slave...do you want more?|**_

Her tone was a happy pant as the Halfling whimpered, "Yes, Master! Give me more~!"

 _ **|Very well, I will send you to bliss the likes of which you have never known!|**_

Tentacles once more wound themselves around the Priestess's body, lifting her into the air so that her stocking clad legs were spread apart and exposing her dripping entrance to Aesham's pulsing meat...but that was only the surface details.

Additional tentacles sprouted sucking mouths that engulfed her tits and tails, the Halfling squeaking in surprise as her sensitive skin and fur were massaged and pinched, almost every bit of her body a receptacle for pleasure...well, _almost_ all of it, but her Master was going to fix that!

Aeshma's bulbous head brushed against her entrance, it's girth far larger than the tiny hole Yana had but the Dark God wasn't deterred in the slightest.

After all, pain would only become pleasure.

 _ **|Ahh...the unspoiled loins of a virgin Priestess...how will they appear, I wonder, when they are spread wide and filled with my cock? When they are defiled and stretched to their utmost?|**_

Only animalistic moans and pants of anticipation escaped Yana's drooling mouth, the girl on the verge of begging once more for her Master's cock to violate and ravage her insides.

 _ **|So be it!|**_

With an almighty _push_ Aeshma shoved his cock into Yana's hole in one smooth motion, crushing aside any resistance and letting loose a pleased hiss.

The fox-girl was lost to bliss. Her neck had lost all strength, letting her head fall backwards as her mouth hung open, eyes glazed as the agony of having her pussy so violently pierced was turned into a burning flame of enjoyment, an orgasm ripping through her nerves and turning her to putty.

Aeshma took a moment to marvel at his first experience with a woman in the many centuries since his sealing, as well as the effects his massive cock had on her sexy body.

Her lips were stretched to the breaking point in a vain attempt to handle his girth, crimson drops leaking from her ripped flesh and decorating the God's midnight skin with red. Her stomach had a noticeable bulge along it's length, a deformation courtesy of her Master's oversized rod.

Slowly extricating himself, held spellbound by the way his retreating meat let the fox-girl's skin settle back to it's original position...he pushed back in with a sharp motion, a whimper of uncontrollable bliss emanating from the Halfling as her innards were once again stretched to the breaking point.

Lost to the heat of the moment he began slamming his hips back and forth, blood and drops of clear fluid leaking from Yana's pussy as the Dark God went to town on it, his powerful cock stretching and ravaging every inch of her insides and within a minute the Dark God was grunting with unrestrained ferocity-

-and once more flooded the fox-girl's womb with his cum, her tummy swelling with every unstoppable spurt until it seemed she was on the cusp of giving birth, so much jizz was coating her insides.

Sighing in satisfaction Aesham unsheathed himself from his slave's grasping lips, letting a torrential flood of spunk and splotches of blood flow out from the halfing's gaping pussy, her walls trembling and spasming in stress at their abuse.

Yana was allowed to fall to the pulsating floor of flesh below, almost completely insensate to external stimuli as Aeshma planted a foot on her swollen belly, lightly pushing down and causing his seed to spurt back out of her body in sporadic waves.

 _ **|I thank you, my newest slave...that was a most pleasing return to my Godhood...although I still find myself somewhat unsatisfied...|**_

A cruel smirk adorned the God's face, a playful snap of it's fingers echoing across the space they were residing in.

 _ **|Ah yes, I remember now...it was your**_ **screams** ** _I was missing~!|_**

Reaching down Aeshma swiped a finger across Yana's forehead...and the sigil adorned there disappeared in a swirl of mist, a moment passing as the Priestess lay on the ground-

-and she abruptly whimpered, twitching as her battered body suddenly stopped receiving pain from pleasure, her abused cunt feeling as if someone had taken a branding iron to it.

 _ **|Let's see how you feel on the inside, Priestess!|**_

Tentacles once more seized Yana, hoisting her into the air and bringing her ass directly in front of Aeshma, the Dark God experimentally slipping a finger into the taut hole, causing the Priestess to squeak in apprehension.

"M-Master, what are you-"

Tentacles suddenly pried her anus apart, the taut hole being stretched to it's limits as the Halfling suddenly clenched her teeth and hissed in discomfort.

 _ **|My apologies for this, Priestess...but I want to hear you scream in a different manner altogether...|**_

Two fingers slipped inside, Aeshma grinning at the fox-girl's whimpers as he massaged her rectum, stretching and stressing the Priestess's walls.

The tentacles and Dark God's fingers flexed yet again, a third digit slipping inside-

-and heavy, labored breaths escaped the girl held aloft by the glistening muscles, a slowly mounting sense of pain in her ass causing her to shut her eyes and hope her Master would take pity on her.

 _ **|For such a small body, you can take such large objects inside of you, little slut...|**_

Yet more pressure was exerted on the Priestess's asshole, splitting it even wider and drawing a wail of pain from the girl.

"M-Master, _please!_ I-i-it _hurts!"_

A fourth finger joined the other three, slight bulges deforming the girl's stomach as Aeshma's fingers jabbed at her innards. Slight trickles of blood dripped down the Dark God's fingers as the skin on Yana's rear was chafed raw, an insane grin adorning the God's features.

 _ **|Excellent work, my lovely little slave...you truly are a treasure~!|**_

Broken sobs escaped the girl, tears leaking from her screwed-shut eyes.

Although those came to a close as Aeshma ceased his ministrations, Yana gratefully gasping for air even though her ass was still in a great deal of pain.

 _ **|Take a deep breath, my lovely little fuck toy...|**_

"W-what are you going to do, Mast-GRHK!"

A hideous bulge deformed the fox-girl's flesh, her ass cheeks spread agonizingly wide as Aeshma shoved his entire fist up her rectum in one violent push. Her eyes were wide, mouth gaping and tails standing straight as she was unable to make so much as a squeak of pain, such was her trauma at the sudden violation.

 _ **|Heh, you may not be screaming...but this has a pleasantness all unto it's own, Priestess...|**_

The Dark God began to slowly pump it's fist, instinctive grunts and gurgles issuing from the Halfling's throat as her body was made into a plaything, the tentacles altering their hold on her.

Aeshma's rape of Yana made for a hideous sight.

The young girl's body held aloft only by her neck and arms, her upper chest and sizable breasts covered in the Dark God's mucus, tits bouncing and jiggling as she was defiled.

Her once white stockings were covered in blood and semen, golden hair and tails limp and unresponsive. And through it all her belly was stretched and deformed, the shape of Aeshma's fist showing through her skin as it pistoned back and forth, jostling her defiled body in parodies of a Human form.

 _ **|Have no fear, Little Priestess...we have all the time in the world together...|**_

Cackling like mad tentacles closed in on the girl's insensate form, latching onto her breasts and ramming themselves down her throat as the Dark God sighed in contentment.

The girl's time as his slave had only begun...


End file.
